


梦见伊卡洛斯

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Diary/Journal, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Vacation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 那天晚上，他梦见了伊卡洛斯。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 2





	梦见伊卡洛斯

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：Owl City---Fuzzy Blue Lights  
> Attention：架空，摄影师R和社畜27的假期日记；旅行中的成年人爱情故事；不专业描写请见谅；轻松，流水账，短篇一发完。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

在山林间游荡的时候，Reborn从不觉得孤独。高山之巅，树木都一往无前地向着太阳的方向生长，他总能听到不知从哪里传来的虫鸟鸣叫。该怎么把声音留在照片里呢？他一边按下快门，一边止不住地思考这个问题。  
夜里他便睡在睡袋里。搭一个帐篷，枕边放着相机，睡得并不是那么踏实。  
也不知是不是夜晚太冷，篝火灭得太早，那一夜他梦见了伊卡洛斯。醒来，梦中的画面早已消遁无形，他只能记得一个朦胧的形象，一个模糊的概念，记得他梦见了在太阳近处、蜡质翅膀融化、倒栽着直直坠入深海的伊卡洛斯。  
在丛林的清晨，他难得坐着发了一会儿呆。片刻之后，他突然站起身，翻出地图寻找离开的路。他已经在这里漫无目的地游荡了五天，本来并不是那么急着离开的。  
他决定去伊卡洛斯坠落的国度。

>DAY 1, Monday

跨越半个地球比想象中更快，只是十数个小时的飞行让他的作息有些混乱。坐在飞机上的时候，他随手拍下云层，导出后将照片打包随意扔进硬盘——这样类似的场景他拍得太多，连顺手浏览的兴趣都欠奉。之所以仍在拍，只是习惯和职业病作祟。  
打着哈欠到了雅典，他又匆匆忙忙去赶下一趟航班。幸好从雅典到伊卡利亚岛只需要四十五分钟。出了机场，预定好的民宿主人站在自家的老爷车外等他。不需要什么指示牌——在这几无人迹的深夜机场，举着纸板只会显得很傻——他就成功认出了对方。  
把行李箱扔进后备箱，他坐到了副驾。开车的是位上了年纪的老爷子，一边吸着自制的卷烟提神，一边声音含糊地用希腊语同他问好。  
Reborn在大学的时候学过一点现代希腊语，但也只能勉强进行一点日常交流。这还得益于他是意大利人，而现代意大利通用语本身也是从拉丁语和古希腊语演变而来，与同样由古希腊语演变而来、隶属拉丁语系的现代希腊语有很多相似之处，所以当时他才会脑子一抽选这门课来完成相关的学分要求——话题扯远了。总之，他也不过是和对方随意说了几句，就双双陷入了沉默。  
机场并不在海边，所以即使他向窗外望去，也无法看到港口和海面。倒是空气宜人，足可与他不久前在山林间闻到的相匹敌。他的思绪飘散，像是不慎曝光的胶片一般只剩下模糊的班黑色块。  
天真远。他想。

>DAY 2, Tuesday

在这样的淡季，主要靠旅游和酿酒创造产值的伊卡利亚岛人并不多。所以即使窗关得不太严实，Reborn还是一觉好眠到早晨。他在飞机上煎熬的十数个小时派上了用场，让他没有一落地就为时差感到困扰。  
但一醒来，他还是听到了窗外老人们闲聊的声音。岛上居民平均年龄很高，这让他们的主要活动时间都集中在早晨和下午。Reborn深觉醒来的时间有些尴尬：上午十点半似乎只适合吃个早午餐，但本地的民宿并不提供这样的餐食，一般的餐饮店则要下午五点半才开始提供正餐，他的选择似乎只剩下路边小摊的热狗和连锁店的快餐。  
总之，还是先去洗个澡吧。他想。  
换下防水尼龙外套，他应景地穿上了花格衬衫、沙滩裤和适合长时间步行的运动鞋，带上相机出了门。隔壁小店就有卖防晒霜。他临时采购了一瓶，站在门口的遮阳伞下，将身上的每一寸裸露在外的皮肤都仔细涂上。坐在民宿门口的摇椅上的年长女士笑眯眯地看他白皙却肌肉紧实的大腿，视线一点点挪到了他的脸上。  
“你很帅，而且身材很棒。”这位女士用带着浓重口音的当地语言直白地称赞。  
Reborn对这种层面的对话尚能勉强应付。作为绅士，他自然不会冷落一位女士的好意：“您也一样，像四季秋海棠一样终年盛开，美丽迷人。”他在恭维人方面积累的词汇说不定比日常交流能用的词汇还要多上一些。  
“你的嘴太甜了。要去哪？海滩吗？”  
“不，我去走走，拍照。”简单地说了去向，他笑着冲对方弯腰，稍显浮夸地行了躬身礼，逗得这位女士笑出了声，这才告辞离去。

白天的伊卡利亚岛与夜间仿若是两个世界。强烈的阳光，弯曲的坡路，成荫的林木，还有自远处模糊传来的海浪声，让世界宁静得仿佛只剩下自己一个人。Reborn沿着溪流向高处走去，清澈的活水下是棱角都被冲刷得圆润的岩层。风景很好，只是阳光一样太好，对于摄影来说也并不是一件幸事。  
幸好他本来就不是为了工作而来，也没必要勉强自己拍些什么。何况今天他状态不佳，精神散漫，强行去捕捉也只会让灵感消散。走出一段路，他索性放下相机，欣赏起了路边的植物。作为一名摄影师，他拍过很多东西，人物、花草、天空、城市……摄影师不需要认识自己照片里的每一样东西，他们关注的从来都是另外的细节：构图、光影、色调、意义、故事。当他们试图去拍纯粹的美，这美背后也藏着支撑它的隐喻、概念、形式、风格；而这看似复杂化了的一切又只在瞬间被整合，成了灵光一瞬，成了被捕捉的瞬间。一个好的摄影师正有这样的能力：他只是拍得好，却并不需要太多的思考，只是依据自己的直觉、经验、肌肉记忆在拍照。  
当然，往往也少不了选图和后期的帮助……他想着想着，突然就笑了。  
“看来我真的需要休假了……总是想这些乱七八糟的东西，真无聊。”他百无聊赖地自言自语。

Reborn确信自己需要一点刺激。所以在回到民宿之后，他并没有留下吃晚饭，而是租了辆车，跟着导航去找当地的酒吧。  
说是酒吧，其实更像是能喝酒聊天的小集会。露天棚下，人们围坐桌旁或是吧台。调酒师炫技地将调酒壶抛向空中，同样穿花衬衫沙滩裤的乐者坐在钢琴前弹即兴的爵士乐，胸前扛着小型置物台、穿波西米亚风长裙的女士一桌桌兜售着香烟和纸牌。不远处就是沙滩，和已经倒映着澄黄月亮的深蓝色的海。  
海风有些咸。Reborn迎着风向下走去，正好遇到了一个会讲些英语的卖货女郎。他站在原地只是笑，由着对方用英语夹杂着当地方言巧舌如簧地推销货品，反倒将对方看得红了脸。最后他还是绅士地买了一盒当地产的烟叶自制的卷烟，只是只需要付平常一半的价格。  
他并不排斥一场艳遇，但这位女士并没能叩动他的心。所以虽然在他道别后对方恋恋不舍地看着他，他仍然没有留下自己的电话号码。  
他走到用葡萄藤架和棕榈叶搭建的棚下，先去吧台随意点了一杯Whiskey Sour，碰运气般端着走进人群。桌与桌之间的缝隙有些窄，时不时有人来来往往，他不得不一路说着抱歉借过才能通过，而从对方泄露的交谈声和回应中，他也大致确认了来到这里的人们的身份：不出意料，当地人不多，更多的是从西欧甚至北欧来南方度假的游客。而这些人中，并没有人能引动他的兴趣，所以即使有人试图向他搭讪，也没能挽留他匆匆的脚步。  
他很快就走到了棚的另一侧，正要走过最后一张桌去向角落，却鬼使神差地停下。  
“So、Sorry？……あ、ペーパータオルは英語で何と言いかな（啊、纸巾用英语是怎么说的来着）……”  
他下意识地转头看向这个显然很不擅长发出翘舌音的年轻人：宽檐草帽下压着棕色的蓬松额发，月光下比Whiskey Sour更醉人的褐色眼眸映着大海的浪潮，白皙清秀的东方人面孔此刻急得双颊通红。他的视线又不动声色地向下移了移：白人的均码衬衫穿在他身上空落落的，海风一吹就勾出了细瘦的身型，勉强过膝的沙滩裤下，两条腿白净笔直。  
感谢他离经叛道的大学生活：他的学分不仅离谱地分配在了现代希腊语这种小语种上，还八竿子打不着地选了一门日语；这门课的教授给分不错，他秉着做生不如做熟的原则，满满当当地学了四年，甚至考了证书，交流绝不成问题。  
“麻烦给他餐巾纸。”他给被年轻人抓着不放却听不懂对方想说什么的服务员解了围，看着对方感激地笑笑就转身离去，却全然不放在心上，反倒是迎着这位东方游客转回来的视线，下意识地勾起唇角，露出了迷人又深邃的微笑，“君、日本人？（你是日本人？）”  
青年惊喜地睁大了眼睛：“はい、澤田綱吉です！あなたは……？（是、我叫沢田纲吉！你是……？）”

>DAY 3, Wednesday

这位东方朋友的滋味远比Reborn想象中更好。日本人本身就不擅长拒绝，在床上的纲吉更是乖得让做什么就做什么，只是太容易羞得满面通红，需要Reborn好声好气地去哄。他并不觉得厌烦，只觉得增添了不少趣味。  
他们昨晚已经胡闹了大半夜，身形交叠、肌肤相亲地睡到太阳升起，又乱糟糟地度过了大半个白天。夜晚和白天的伊卡利亚有着不同的风光，白天和夜晚的沢田纲吉也有着不同的滋味。他孜孜不倦地收集着这位年轻人的汗水、眼泪、声音和气息，在这张白净的画布上的每一处画上恰到好处的殷红颜料，不用相机、仅用大脑记录下对方只会展现给枕边人的姿态，拍下那在动容时惊艳得令人心悸的面孔的一张又一张特写。  
他的吻长得像是没有间隙，尽情宣泄着他的渴望和喜爱，挥霍排遣他无处释放的精力和繁杂不堪的思绪。但他却又爱听这个不擅长发翘舌音的青年用粘腻的嗓音喊他的名字，将“Reborn”说得像是“Libon”，变成只属于他们之间的特别的亲昵称呼。  
折腾完彼此后又是时间短暂的交颈而眠。他被对方的动静吵醒，眯着眼向枕侧看去，却发现纲吉已经下了床。  
“怎么了？”他的声音低哑，透着餍足。  
纲吉正赤脚踏在地上，身上只有一件刚刚穿上的蓝绿为主色调的花衬衫，胸前处处都是某人昨夜留下的丰功伟绩。他转过头，腼腆地笑了笑：“我该回去了。”  
Reborn轻轻挑眉：“你昨晚可没说，有人还在等你。”  
“没有人等我。但是，我的房间订满了十天，不住的话挺可惜的。”纲吉依旧答得慢条斯理，“阳台外就是海滩，风景很漂亮，这样的房间不该空置着。”  
Reborn看不出对方是不是只是在委婉地推辞和道别，但是他从来都是一个绅士的人，不喜欢勉强。昨夜他们度过了一段愉快的时光，这就够了，没必要挽留，也没必要对彼此探知更多。“你可以向这间民宿的主人要租车行的联系方式，如果回去比较远的话。”他善意地提醒了一句。  
“谢谢，不过不用。我没带驾照来，而且我也不太敢自己一个人开车。”  
标准的日式拒绝……Reborn笑了笑。昨晚他就看出纲吉不是个大胆的人，能陪他回酒店已经很出乎他的意料，却没想到下了床比在床上还怕麻烦人。他觉得有趣，索性倚在床头，看纲吉收拾。  
青年有条不紊地穿好衣服，又将自己的东西一件件收好，甚至顺手将垃圾分类扔进垃圾袋里。做完这一切，他环顾四下，确认没有什么遗漏了，这才抬头看向Reborn：“那、那我就先回去了。”  
“再见，纲吉。”Reborn浅浅一笑。  
“嗯，再见。”纲吉原地踟蹰片刻，腼腆地挥挥手，转身打开房门走了出去。

“啪”地一声房门合上，Reborn却感觉对方比自己想象中离去得更快、更不留恋。  
再见吗……他失笑。他和纲吉都心知肚明，如无意外，这很可能就是永别，因为他们都没有试图留下彼此的联系方式，因为他们萍水相逢、不问来处，都只是伊卡利亚岛的游客、过路人。  
他下床，随手从沙发椅背上拽起白色浴袍穿上，走到阳台。  
从这里看出去不是海啊……在确定民宿的时候应该更加谨慎一点的，就算来伊卡利亚不是特意为了去海滩，但连海都看不到确实有些可惜。他想着这些乱七八糟的事情，低头看向路面。他住的是这幢红顶小别墅的二楼，阳台外就是正门前的花园和更远处的马路。他静静看了一会儿，就看到背着包的纲吉从种满粉蔷薇的花园中沿着小径走了出来。  
他凝视着这纤瘦的背影一步步远去。海岛的风吹乱了纲吉的头发，让那头暖融融的棕发向额后掠去，而他还能清晰地记得昨夜他撩开对方的刘海、将唇印在额头的感触。太阳已经在渐渐下落，晚霞昏黄，将街道都染成一片模糊的橙红。  
他突然觉得有一点失落，有一点孤独。  
“纲吉！”他下意识喊，“你是不是忘东西了？”  
那离去的背影一下子顿住、转回：“Reborn？怎么了！”  
“你的帽子！”  
纲吉恍然大悟。“啊，我就说我总觉得忘记了什么。”他小跑回来，一路到了Reborn的阳台下，伸出手来，“你扔下来吧！”  
Reborn手搭在阳台扶手上撑着下巴，低头笑着看回到了他面前的纲吉，却没打算转身回房间。“喂，阿纲，”他语气轻松地问，“你缺不缺旅友？”

>DAY 4, Thursday

在一个陌生的房间醒来的瞬间，Reborn有些找不回自我。但他很快感受到了压在他臂膀上的重量。他艰难地侧头看了看，纲吉正在他怀中酣睡，恬静的睡颜乖得像个孩子。他静静看着，无奈地感觉到自己的手臂已经彻底失去了知觉，却不太敢动。就这么看了一会儿，他竟又一次迷迷糊糊地睡去，明明他已不再需要更多睡眠。  
倦怠休闲的假期或许就该是这样懒洋洋的。  
再醒来已快中午。他们一起看着海赖了会儿床，断断续续地亲吻对方，最后才将彼此从床上推起来。洗漱完毕、换好衣服已经是一小时后，时间已经快到午餐的尾声，他们也不着急，拿上出门要带的东西才离开住处。  
纲吉订的酒店离伊卡利亚岛最受欢迎的海滩之一Livadi很近，所以附近也有不少卖小吃和餐品的店面。他们进了一家汉堡店点了餐，然后坐在沿街的吧台式餐桌边分享午餐。  
吃完饭正是一天中最烈日炎炎的时刻，两个人都不愿动弹，索性点了杯饮料继续坐着。店家已经歇业午休，在他们付了较高的小费后，也不再过来将他们赶走。他们就一边啜饮着添加了蓝色色素的薄荷气泡水一边闲聊。彩色吸管在冰块间拨弄一下，底层的蓝色和细密的气泡就蔓延搅拌在了一起。  
“我才来了这里一个礼拜，就晒黑了这么多，”纲吉拽开领口给Reborn看他颈侧的黑白边界，忍不住抱怨，“这里的太阳也太毒了。”  
“是你太白了，该多晒点太阳。”Reborn随意答道。  
“你也不黑啊？”纲吉拽过Reborn的手和自己比，“也就比我稍微差一点，而且都没有晒痕。你怎么做到的？”  
“我不容易晒黑，而且我也不喜欢晒太阳。”  
“真的？我以为西方人都喜欢晒太阳。”  
“群体效应不等于个体特征。我就是个不喜欢晒太阳的西方人。”Reborn懒散地抬眼，勾唇笑得有点坏，“当然，在某些方面，我还是很符合西方人的标准的。”这是个颇具深意、甚至带了点颜色的调侃，配合上Reborn的表情，很容易就能让人联想到他的未尽之言。  
纲吉张了张嘴，不知道怎么答，最终只是瞪了他一眼。“流氓。”他低声嘟哝。

等到太阳不那么毒，他们便沿着人行道向人迹罕至的丘陵上走去。伊卡利亚岛是个很适合徒步远行的地方。他们也没带地图，没开导航，只是跟着向远处延伸的道路漫无目的地向前结伴走去。  
纲吉一边喘着气，一边没话找话：“你怎么会想到来这儿的，Reborn？”  
“你的体能也太差了。”Reborn一派轻松地端着相机，好笑地看着他，“没什么原因，突然想来就来了。”  
“真好啊，这么自由。”  
“自由职业不都是这样？坏处也很多，没名气的会吃不上饭，买不起设备，即使花了很多钱也拍不出好照片完不成甲方的要求，而且还经常因为一些莫名其妙的理由和要求被挑刺。”Reborn礼尚往来地问，“你呢？你怎么想要来这里的？”  
“我啊……我其实也算是一时兴起吧？一般公司的一般员工，工作不就那么回事，运气好朝九晚五，运气不好就996甚至9117，无趣得紧。所以就想着要给自己放个假，放纵一下，去的地方越远越好，最好时区和东京直接颠倒，领导上班的时候我睡觉，那才开心。所以就挑了个又远又不太有人的地方。淡季嘛，总是要便宜一点，最后其实定下来这里还是因为便宜，旅行社给的自驾游套餐打折。虽然攒了半年的钱，但花的时候还是心疼。”  
Reborn意识到，他和纲吉真的是两个世界的人，工作不同，国别不同，来这里的理由也不同，却奇妙地在这里相遇，这怎么能不叫缘分？他燃起兴趣，问起了更多细节：“我听说日本的企业都压力很大啊。我有些在日本的杂志社工作的同事，同事间的明争暗斗不比这儿少，职级和任务压力却还要更重。好多人都叫苦不迭，说是忙得休假都抽不出空来，如果得休长假就得找人顶位置帮忙，但要是真的离开那么久，公司里哪还有自己的位置？和离职也没什么区别了。这是真的？”  
纲吉当即露出同病相怜的痛苦表情：“真的。我这次虽然成功请了一个半礼拜的假，但在这之前，为了这个假期可是辛苦工作了三个月啊！那三个月我一天假期都没有，现在想想都不知道怎么撑过来的。”他举高手，试图拨弄一下路边斜岔而出的树枝，却因为身高有点不够没摸到，不甘心地向前跳了一步才摸到，“来这里玩了这几天，偶尔还会想起工作的事情，压力真的太大了。在这儿这么散漫，我都不知道回国了还能不能适应工作的节奏。”  
这可真是现实的话题。Reborn笑笑，也跟着抬手，却轻而易举地抓住了树枝，往下拽了拽，戳了戳纲吉还没收回的手。“都是一样的。你看我不还带着相机？刚到这儿的时候也整天都想着拍照的事情——摄影师的职业病，根本忍不住。自由职业也没好到哪儿去，永远有奇葩的甲方，任何时间都是工作时间，想抛下一切旅游的时候走得倒是轻松，回去了却也没有铁饭碗可以捧，活基本靠自己找，运气不好就是长期待业断粮。说是一人吃饱全家不愁，但也得先吃饱啊？”  
“一人吃饱全家不愁？你一直是一个人？”纲吉歪头看他，调侃道，“你可不像是会缺恋人的人啊，Reborn。就算我不怎么懂，也感觉你搭讪和道别的时候都显得太熟练了。”  
“我可是有底线的，比起偷吃更喜欢光明正大的自助餐。再说了，能快乐一时就多快乐一时，想那么多干嘛？”Reborn又看了纲吉一眼，“你是不是走不动了，要休息吗？”  
“看不起谁呢！”纲吉立刻倔强地站直身体，向前跳了几步，一路小跑出去，眨眼就跑出了十几米。  
“来追我，Reborn！”他举高了手，笑着喊。

>DAY 5, Friday

今天他们终于克服倦怠，在九点前睁开了眼睛。Reborn第一次体验到了酒店提供的早餐。他一边喝着当地特色的咖啡，一边看纲吉坐在对面吃酒店用自制的希腊酸奶配果酱和新鲜水果做成的甜品。这种酸奶接近固体，纲吉吃的嘴角都是酸奶的白和果酱的红却不自知。Reborn看得好笑，捏着他的下巴用纸巾替他仔细擦干净。  
“谢谢啦。”纲吉皱了皱鼻尖，笑了笑。  
他们租了一辆二手的大众，Reborn开车，纲吉坐副驾，吃完饭就跟着导航开上了一条看不见人的公路。  
“所以我们今天要去哪？”虽然早早被Reborn叫起，纲吉的精神却很不错。  
Reborn随手摸了摸兜，摸到了两天前随手买的烟卷。他敲开烟盒，抖出一根叼住滤嘴，捏着二手车上不知哪位前租客留下的打火机试图点火，第一次没成功，第二次才成功点燃。粗制的烟叶带着细微的甜，但也有些呛，让Reborn的精神一下子振奋起来。他深深吸了一口，将烟卷拿到手上，这才答：“预约了一个农庄，带你去玩玩。”  
纲吉似乎不太受得了烟味，开了窗往边上躲了躲，却没说让Reborn别抽，只是问：“农庄？去玩什么？”  
Reborn不动声色地瞥他一眼，将手搭在车窗边，烟卷燃烧的烟雾就四散至车外，被他们飞驰向前的速度抛到了身后。“采蜂蜜，吃烤肉，喝葡萄酒，总之带你去体验一下当地特色。农庄的主人据说手艺不错。”  
他将几近燃尽的香烟按灭在了车载灭烟器上。

离农庄还有五公里的地方，他们就开始找不到路，幸好农庄主人早有准备，已经开着车来岔路口等他们了。这位年龄绝不低于六十岁、头发已然花白、发际线轻微后退的老先生能说英语，笑眯眯地冲他们解释：“这里的公路大半都是本地人自己筹钱修的，所以虽然在谷歌地图上能看到路，却没法导航，来这儿玩的人常常找不到地方。”  
他们跟着庄园主人的老爷车慢慢腾腾地向前开，很快就到了采蜂蜜的地方。老先生下车，顺便给他们拿来了全套的防护用具。“穿上，不然容易被蜇。”他打量着两人沙滩裤下露出的腿，“裤子也得穿，不然采完蜜我可就要送你们去医院了。”  
纲吉茫然地看向Reborn。他给这位外语不太好的年轻人用日语转述了一遍，随后笑道：“怎么样？感受到带着我的好处了吧？你怎么敢出国旅游不带翻译的？”  
纲吉不在意他的调侃，眼睛亮晶晶地接过了老先生手里的护袖和兜帽：“我还是第一次采蜂蜜呢！”  
他们穿戴整齐后就向着蜂箱进发，走了几百米才看到萦绕着蜂箱的蜂群。纲吉跟在Reborn身后，不由自主地拽住了他的袖子。“别怕，”男人笑着将他拉进怀中，揽着他向前走，“人工饲养的蜜蜂攻击性不强，一般不会对你做什么的。”  
老先生转头看了他们一眼。“你们可真是一对恩爱的情侣。”  
Reborn笑笑不答：这种调侃他听得多了，早就没感觉了，也懒得解释他们只是萍水相逢的玩伴，而非所谓“loving couple”。但当他低头看向他怀里的青年，却透过纱网看到了纲吉微红的脸。  
他听到了纲吉在嘟哝着辩解：“也不算是couple吧……”  
看来这种层面的英语还是能听懂的啊。他如此想着，却什么也不说，任由纲吉自顾自害羞窘迫。  
跟着农庄主人的指导开箱、取蜜、抖蜂、摇蜜，纲吉一开始还因为四周都围绕着嗡鸣的蜜蜂而感到害怕，但很快就兴致勃勃地参与进来。“你看，Reborn！真的有蜂蜜落下来了！”透明的大桶底部逐渐积攒起了金黄的蜂蜜，纲吉蹲在一旁，惊讶地拽Reborn的裤角要他也蹲下来一起见证这在他眼中堪称神奇的一幕。  
Reborn被他的开心感染，也忍不住笑了。“你想要这个蜂蜜吗？”  
“可以吗？”纲吉难得没有犹豫和拒绝。  
Reborn转而用英语问站在身边看他们玩耍的老先生：“这是什么花的蜜？”  
“那可数不清了，金盏花，野蔷薇，铁线莲，还有很多叫不出名字的路边野花……就是普通的百花蜜。因为周围长的花每年都有点不同，所以味道和香气也有所差别。”  
“我们采的蜜可以带走吗？”  
“当然可以，我可以给你们成本价。”笑眯眯的老人显然也很精明。“这些全都要吗？”  
Reborn笑了。“嗯，全部。等最后结账的时候一起给你，可以吗？”他看了纲吉一眼，“对了，这件事就不用告诉他了。”  
“没问题。”做成了一单生意的农庄主人心情大好，“你可真是一位疼人的伴侣。你的爱人一定很幸福。”  
爱人啊……Reborn仍然没有辩解，只是说：“这不算什么。”毕竟我现在可是一分钱也没出，住着对方订的酒店海景房呢。他心想。

采完蜜，他们又去看了在农庄中饲养的绵羊、奶牛、小鸡和小鸭，逛了种满樱桃树、桃树和橄榄树的果园，几乎一路步行到了位于农庄中心的乡间小别墅，连午饭都靠品尝农庄中的作物就吃撑了肚皮。纲吉兴致勃勃地这里看看那里摸摸，好似什么都没见过。Reborn倒没有这么兴奋，只是看着纲吉灿烂的笑脸，还是忍不住给他拍下了一张又一张照片，记录他追羊、摸小鸡、摘樱桃的样子。  
农庄的女主人是一位和男主人年龄相仿的女士，一头白发挽成利落的发髻，正穿着围裙为他们准备晚餐。纲吉挥挥手打了招呼就凑上前去看。各式羊肉、牛肉、鸡肉、猪肉已经割好卷好，被用于腌渍的洋葱、大蒜、橄榄油、柠檬、盐、胡椒和各种说不出名字的香料盖满，颜色偏淡的腌料中似乎还加入了比例不低的酸奶，一凑近就能闻到那股特有的甜香。  
女主人正要给肉改刀，只等他们坐下就可以开烤，很快就能吃上。纲吉却闲不下来，在水池边洗了手就要上来帮忙。Reborn则和男主人一起去搬已经在后备箱待了一下午的蜂蜜，倒进过滤网中，等过滤后再分装进玻璃瓶中。  
不到一个小时，晚饭正式开始。被裹进薄饼的羊羔肉、整块的牛肋眼肉、用蔬菜填馅切片的鸡肉卷和肥瘦相间的猪肉串布满整个餐桌，底油仍在滋滋作响的烤盘上铺满的垫底蔬菜尽情吸收着肉汁的浓香，新鲜洗净的樱桃和青葡萄装满玻璃碗。农庄主人开了自家酿藏了五年的葡萄酒，为围坐桌前的每个人满杯倒上。  
纲吉喝着甜香醉人的红酒，很快红晕就爬上了脸颊。这个腼腆的日本青年终于不再在乎语言的障碍，手舞足蹈、连比划带猜地和英语同样不好的女主人交谈，常常鸡同鸭讲却皆不自知，反而频频碰杯，因为一些莫名其妙的理由就笑出声来。Reborn在一边看着，和男主人交换了一个无奈的眼神，两人也静静地举起红酒碰了碰。  
“抱歉，我家老婆子喝了酒就是这个疯样，让你看笑话了。”老先生道着歉，眼睛却看着身边的女士，眼中是岁月流经仍不改的专注和喜爱。  
“彼此彼此，是我该说声对不起。”Reborn也忍不住摇头，却还担心纲吉贪杯会胃里难受，往他的盘子里放了点已经切成薄片的烤牛肉和烤西葫芦，换了日语劝道，“阿纲，稍微吃点菜，你喝得太快了。”

>DAY 6, Saturday

纲吉醒来的时候，Reborn已经起床了。他坐在桌边，面前是电脑，正在将相机内存卡中的照片导出。  
纲吉揉着眼睛下了床，走到他身后。昨天晚上他几乎喝了一整瓶葡萄酒，醇酒后劲十足，让他现在都感觉晕晕乎乎的。只是幸好是红酒，度数不高，即使没有完全清醒，也不会因为宿醉而感到头痛。他懒洋洋地弯腰，将整个身体的重量都搭在了男人的肩上。“你在干嘛，Reborn？”  
Reborn微微侧过脸，和他交换了一个早安吻。一夜过去，烟和酒的味道都已经散尽，只在唇齿间留下一点醉人的甜。“在看你的照片。”他声音很轻，仿若耳语。  
纲吉就顺势坐在了床沿，和他一起一张张浏览昨天拍过的照片。有些是动物，有些是自然风光，有些则是纲吉。“拍得真好。”纲吉感叹，“虽然我只是个外行，但还是觉得很好看。你很会拍照。”  
“毕竟是我吃饭的家伙。”Reborn随意道，“你觉得好看就行，喜欢哪张？”  
纲吉有些纠结：“太多了，都很好看。虽然我昨天看的时候也觉得很好看，那些云、花朵、果树、动物，都很美好，但是拍下来似乎更好看了。”他指着其中一张落叶在空中飘舞的照片问，“这是在哪儿拍的？我都没看到。你太厉害了吧？”  
Reborn倒不觉得有什么。风景他拍得很多，这样的照片绝对算不上惊艳。“我倒是觉得这张很好，”他随手调出了一张纲吉扑住了羊角、整个人挂在绵羊身上笑得眉眼舒展的照片，“很生动，看上去就很开心，光也很恰当。”  
“呜哇，我也笑得太傻了。”纲吉狐疑地看了Reborn一眼，“你不会是故意的吧？”  
“很可爱不是吗？”Reborn越看越喜欢，随手做了个标记，决定整理的时候放进专门的文件夹里。

在房间怠惰了一上午，下午他们终于出了门。“来这里这么多天我还没出过海，趁着天好，我想去坐船。”纲吉说。  
于是他们开车到了港口，租了艘快艇，穿上安全衣就坐上了船。开船的难得是位壮年男士，皮肤晒得黝黑，成块的肌肉硬邦邦的，朗声招呼他们拉好船舷的固定绳，然后就吹着口哨发动了船只。  
急遽加速的快艇像箭一样劈开海面，浪花涌起白沫飞溅到半空，一下就将艇上的人浇透。“呜哇——”纲吉还是一样容易大惊小怪，“浪好大——”  
Reborn随手擦去脸上的水，唇中都是泛苦的咸。远处是模糊澄澈的海，蓝得几乎泛着绿色，如果从高空俯瞰，一定能看到那明透海水下潜藏的礁层岩块。他抬头迎着阳光，刺目的太阳让他眯起眼。“看！海鸥！”  
白色海鸟自在地在空中盘旋，时而高飞，时而俯冲，尖而清亮的长鸣伴着轰鸣的快艇发动机和海浪，就像夏日的柠檬气泡水一般让人心情畅快。Reborn放空了大脑，抓住了纲吉的手。“去摸摸看！”他大声喊。  
纲吉艰难地维持着平衡，几乎已经半蹲着伸出手去。不怕人的海鸟就在他的近旁，离他不过两米的距离，却始终没有来到他的手边，倏地掠过就远去了，却还是引得纲吉笑出了声。

他们在海上兜了好久才回到港口，落地时两个人身上都早已湿透，头发贴在面颊上，脸晒得有些发红。纲吉又在发愁：“这样下去又要黑了。”  
Reborn从车上拿了浴巾，带着他到了树荫下，让他脱了上身的湿衬衫。“擦一下，别着凉。”  
纲吉也不扭捏，解开扣子将湿衣服脱下，转身搭在一旁的栏杆扶手时，后背腰窝处有一个小小的红印。Reborn眼皮一跳，下意识地就从身后将宽厚的浴巾一把将他整个兜住，顺便揉了揉他的头发。“我去给你拿衣服。”他的声音有点哑，却不敢停留就匆匆离去。  
停车的地方没有人，他深呼吸了几下才平静。低头看了看自己冷静下来的下半身，他只觉得有些好笑，索性在车里擦干换了衣服，这才拿着提前备好的换用衣物去找纲吉。  
头发还在滴水，他随手全部梳到脑后，露出额头和面容。纲吉裹着浴巾看他走过来，迎着他的视线，愣愣地看了一会儿，才笑着说：“Reborn，你是不是故意的？”  
“什么故意的？”  
“知道自己长得好，所以故意要将自己迷人的脸全部露出来。真心机。”  
Reborn失笑：“多谢赞赏。所以你被我迷住了吗？”  
“当然。”纲吉踮起脚尖，吻了他。

太阳逐渐西斜。他们沿着长长的海岸线向前，踩着沙滩走到了无人的远处。  
纲吉踢着脚底的沙，随意捡起了一个话题：“你知道吗？其实我算是四分之一个意大利人。”  
“哦？完全没看出来。”  
纲吉回过头看他，笑着说：“我的父亲是日意混血，来到日本才和我妈妈结婚的。不过他不常在家，在我小的时候就一直在海外工作，几年也不一定能见到一次。所以我虽然有意大利血统，却完全不会说意大利语。”  
“那可真巧。”  
“是啊。我遇到你的时候就觉得很奇怪，你怎么会说日语呢？而且后来竟然还发现你是意大利人。这真是太巧了。”  
“我学过日语。”Reborn简单讲述了自己在大学的时候和日语课老师的恩怨情仇。  
“一个不懂意大利语的日意混血，和一个不该懂却偏偏懂日语的纯正意大利人，在希腊的伊卡利亚岛相遇。缘分真奇妙。”纲吉感叹。  
“是啊，如果我没有做那个梦的话，这一切可能都不会发生。”  
“梦？什么梦？”  
“关于伊卡洛斯的梦。你知道吗？那个背着蜡质翅膀想要飞跃大海，却因为飞得太高、离太阳太近而晒化了翅膀，坠海而亡的伊卡洛斯。”  
“啊，我听说过。然后呢？这和伊卡利亚岛有什么关系？”  
“传说这里就是他坠海的地方。”Reborn望向了海面。  
纲吉惊讶极了：“这样吗？”  
他们一起静静地看了一会儿被落日染红、又逐渐过渡成深蓝的一望无际的海面。此刻那里什么也没有，他们却好像目睹了神话的再现：  
金发麻衣的少年奋力甩动着双臂，背上绑着的巨大白色翅膀也跟着一起扇动；风将他送上天空，头顶是灼眼烈日，身下是无尽深海，可他的眼里却看不见海的危机四伏，只看见太阳的耀眼夺目。他失神地抬高头，向着太阳飞去；他的父亲在喊他的名，阻止他危险的行为，他却听不见。他露出了虚幻的幸福笑容，太阳神的光辉温暖了他惶惑不安的心，让他没有留意到蜡质的翅膀正在渐渐融化，他只是觉得有些力不从心，只是下意识地更加用力地挥动翅膀，试图接近他向往的太阳——  
羽毛从他的身上剥离，他失去翅膀，惊恐地倒栽而下，瞬间被沉静的海吞没，连一声呼救也没能发出。他的父亲悲悯地看着他消失的地方，却无法拯救他，只能流着泪远去，离开这个伤心地，离开伊卡利亚岛，离开他的儿子——伊卡洛斯的埋骨之处、无名坟冢。  
而海仍静得像什么都没发生过。数千年前如此，数千年后亦如此，谁都不能改变。  
“真好啊，能为了自己的向往而死。”纲吉的声音在开始退潮的海浪中显得有些模糊，“我真羡慕他。我的人生总是这么平庸无趣，缺乏激情，有的时候我也希望能有这样的机会，为了自己热爱的、向往的东西燃尽自己的生命，不追求平淡的长久，只追求耀眼的此刻。但是我知道我并没有那样的勇气。”  
“大家都是一样的。”Reborn说。  
“但你还是比我更有勇气，不是吗？至少你在做自己想做的职业，也能为了一个梦就出发去远方，这都让我很向往。我是不是没说过？我很敬佩你，也很羡慕你，Reborn。”  
Reborn笑了：“是吗？我倒不知道自己这么厉害，我只是随性地做了选择，又不怎么考虑后果。这也算是性格的原因吧？每个人都不一样。你没必要看低自己，能够坚持一种工作、在规则内按部就班地做普通人也很不容易，至少对我来说是件很难的事情。”  
“但偶尔也还是会想离经叛道一次。”  
“这次还不够离经叛道吗？”Reborn伸手揽住他，“我看得出，你平时不是这样的人，不会不问缘由地和一个陌生男人回酒店，出去玩，一起喝酒，一起上床。日本对这方面应该也不太能接受吧？我猜你的朋友们甚至不清楚你的取向。”  
“是啊，这次已经够离经叛道了。所以我很开心。”纲吉转过头，抱住了Reborn的腰，真诚地望着他，“谢谢你，Reborn。这几天我都过得很开心，我感觉这是我这辈子最快乐的时光了。我会永远记得的。”  
“不客气。我也一样。很高兴认识你，沢田纲吉。”  
“很高兴认识你，Reborn。”  
他们四目相对，像是突然被对方蛊惑，浅浅地接了吻。这是一个温情的、纯粹的、甚至有些圣洁的吻。  
他们都知道，这段旅行中的恋情已经走到了尾声。这注定是一夜的篝火，一瞬的烟花，一刻的星光。这爱的火注定只能燃尽此刻的感情，什么都留不下，也什么都带不走，徒留灰烬于梦中，于回忆里。  
他们是如此不同，因为缘分相遇，却终究还是要结束假期，回归现实中。而这并不是一段能够被他们带回现实的关系：他们离得那么远，不同的国家，不同的背景，不同的职业，不同的性格，不同的人生，不同的未来，相同的只有此刻的陪伴、今夜的共枕。  
“回去的航班定了？”Reborn问。  
“嗯，明天上午的飞机。回去还要收拾一下，不得不走了。”  
“那，今天再给你拍一张照片吧。”

>DAY 7, Sunday

梦中下了场暴雨。这是Reborn来伊卡利亚岛以来遇到的第一场雨。空气变得粘腻潮湿，梦中都尽是哗啦啦的雨声，这让Reborn睡得有些不安稳。但等他醒来，雨却已经停了，只剩下湿了一半的地面和空气中四溢的海水和草木气味，提醒了这场雨曾经到来。  
Reborn醒来仍忍不住感到烦躁。他皱着眉向床头柜望去，看到纲吉正在收拾东西。  
“你醒了？”青年的声音柔软而宁静，“是我吵醒你了吗？”  
“没。”Reborn发现自己的声音有点哑。他看着纲吉收拾了一会儿，把密封好的蜂蜜一罐罐塞进行李箱最里层，这才后知后觉地意识到了什么，坐起身来，“需要帮忙吗？”  
“不用，已经差不多了。”纲吉直起腰来，“你是不是没睡好？要不要再睡会儿？”  
“已经睡得够久了。你才是，昨天折腾得那么晚，今天竟然还能早起？”Reborn笑着调侃一句，看着纲吉的脸变红，这才彻底坐起来，“航班号确认了吗？几点的？”  
“十一点先飞去雅典，下午再从那儿飞回东京。你就别起来了，不用送我，酒店已经帮我订好车了，待会儿就可以走。”  
Reborn愣了愣，没想到离别来得这么快。但他很快掩去了面上的失落，笑道：“那就祝你一路顺风了。我们最后来拍张照片吧？”  
他下了床，随意地披上浴袍，拿起相机打开调整。“简单地拍一张做个纪念。”他将纲吉拉进怀里，举高了对准彼此。“头过来点，笑一笑。”他将头和纲吉的贴到了一起，侧脸看了看，见对方正因为突然的拍照而显得有些紧张，就忍不住笑了。  
“咔嚓”一声，相机记录下他垂眸将唇印在纲吉侧脸上的模样。  
纲吉凑过来看，不好意思地看了一眼Reborn。相机离得不算远，两个人的脸占据了大半照片，甚至有些变形，但好歹是拍全了。两个人亲昵的姿势一看就知道彼此的关系。纲吉温柔地凝视片刻，问：“这张照片，能给我一份吗？”  
Reborn点点头，利落地关相机打开侧槽，把内存卡取出来插到了电脑上，很快找到了这张照片复制了出来。纲吉连忙回去翻包，翻出了一个U盘递给Reborn。  
复制，粘贴，推出U盘。一切都结束得很快。  
Reborn站起身，发现自己再没有什么可说的了。他看着纲吉，最终只是稍稍俯身，微微用力抱紧他。“一路顺风。”他真诚地、却又词汇贫瘠地在纲吉耳边耳语，总觉得自己还有很多不合时宜的话要说。但细想，却又不知道想要说什么，只得作罢。  
“嗯。”纲吉短暂地停留片刻，就退出了他的怀抱。他笑着，看上去也不太感伤，只是有些留恋。“再见，Reborn。”  
“再见。”  
又一次，Reborn侧过身，看着纲吉推着箱子出了房门，目送对方离开。他站在门口，敞开的酒店房门很快就发出了“嘀嘀嘀”的警报声，似是催促。Reborn不动声色地皱了皱眉，又说了一声“再见”。  
纲吉似乎也觉得不好意思，只是挥了挥手就转身。  
在仍然未停下的“嘀嘀嘀嘀”之中，“咔哒”一声，房门彻底关上。

这一次，Reborn没有去阳台。他意识到自己确实有些不舍，再目送一次纲吉远去，他可能又会忍不住喊住对方。但这只会给纲吉添麻烦。这可不是上一次，这次是真正的永别了。  
他躺回了床上，闭了闭眼，却没能睡着。纲吉到哪儿了呢？他会不会回头看阳台、看我在不在呢？他被这些繁杂的思绪搅得头疼，却又在下一秒意识到，这已经不是他上次住的民宿了。这里的酒店望出去是沙滩，而非公路，即使他去阳台，也看不到纲吉离开的背影。  
紧接着他又想起，这家酒店只订到今天，接下来他还要去找新的住处。  
他不由得感到更加烦躁。  
他坐起身来，到了桌前，又一次打开了电脑，索性将内存卡的照片都导了出来。导出的过程中，他顺便翻了翻这几天的照片。有海，有花，有天空，有公路，有羊有鸡有鸟，但更多的还是纲吉。站着的纲吉，坐着的纲吉，蹲着的纲吉；笑着的纲吉，苦恼的纲吉，害羞的纲吉；奔跑的纲吉，散步的纲吉，吃饭的纲吉；大海旁的纲吉，阳台下的纲吉，夕阳边的纲吉……  
他竟然拍了这么多。  
他想起，他曾希望在照片中留下故事，留下声音。而此刻，他却能回想起这每张照片拍下时的情景，回想起纲吉站着对他说：“我该回去了。”坐着对他说：“所以我们今天要去哪？”蹲着对他说：“真的有蜂蜜落下来了！”  
笑着对他说：“我叫沢田纲吉！你是……？”苦恼地对他说：“这里的太阳也太毒了。”害羞地嘟哝说：“也不算是couple吧……”  
奔跑时对他说：“来追我，Reborn！”散步时对他说：“你怎么会想到来这儿的，Reborn？”吃饭时对他说：“谢谢啦。”  
在大海旁对他说：“Reborn，你是不是故意的？”在阳台下对他说：“你扔下来吧！”在夕阳边对他说：“谢谢你，Reborn。这几天我都过得很开心。”  
可是他所拥有的这些照片，却远不足以装下他记忆中的这些画面和声音。  
他突然觉得非常、非常孤单。  
他突然非常、非常、非常想念沢田纲吉。  
如果他在这里继续坐着，纲吉是不是就会按照和他说的一样，先从伊卡利亚岛飞到雅典，再从雅典飞回东京？从此他们再也不会联系，再也难以见面，除了留在他电脑里的照片和留在记忆中的画面与声音，再也没有任何方式可以回忆起彼此。就像在美术馆里看千年前的油画，在博物馆看土下掘出的陶器和瓷器，在陈列馆看附着姓名与事迹的人物合照，他们的故事也会成为无人瞻仰、无人关心、无人能够解读的历史，就此埋藏。  
他本以为这样也不错。当他望向蓝天，纲吉就在同一片天空中离他远去，这也没什么不好。一段关系总要有些残缺才能留有余味，一个人总要向前走才会想起驻足停留的时光。这是一段不适合带回现实的关系。他不擅长停下脚步，沢田纲吉也不擅长脱离轨道。回去是对彼此都好的选择。  
可他还欠沢田纲吉一句：“我好像真的爱上你了。”  
那是不合时宜的话语，突如其来的多愁善感，即将失去才意识到无法放手的心意。

他突然站起身，冲出了房间。  
敞开的房门好一会儿都没等到归来的主人，尽忠职守地发出了警报声：  
“嘀！嘀！嘀！嘀！嘀！嘀！”  
“嘀——！”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 这次的故事就到这里结束啦。感谢大家不嫌弃在这篇中贯穿前后的乏味平淡、流水账式的写作。我深感笔力不足，在这样缺乏波澜的故事中写不出隽永滋味，只能委屈大家读这样一篇无趣的文章。  
> 这个故事最初的构思来自于这样一个想法：当身为普通人的Reborn和纲吉相遇，他们会分别有怎样的人生，怎样的职业，如何相识，又是否会爱上对方？于是这个故事就这样展开：海岛的假期，偶然的相遇，以及一系列的琐碎记事。  
> 这个故事在一开始的设想中并未拥有一个纯正的好结局。他们本会萍水相逢地度过一段快乐时光，然后就此分别，再不相遇。这会是一段残缺但仍然浪漫美好的短暂恋情，一个属于成年人的有点哀伤和失落的恋爱故事。  
> 但是写着写着，故事的走向改变了。  
> 纲吉爱惨了Reborn，他一生仅一次的离经叛道的勇气都用在了Reborn身上。但他是个纯正的含蓄内敛的日本青年，可以陪Reborn上床、游玩，却没法言爱，没法挽留和强求，只能隐晦地感谢Reborn的到来，索要两人的照片，体面地选择离开。  
> Reborn也爱纲吉，这是属于浪子的爱，一开始只是动情，一点也不刻骨铭心，不动声色地才成了无法割舍的感情。他犹豫着无法放弃自由，也知道勉强纲吉很可能不会有好结局，却最终还是执拗地不愿意让这份感情无疾而终，要讨要一个真正的结果。  
> 于是，这个故事也在两人的推动下，迎来了一个不算十全十美、但仍有希望的结局。  
> 故事的名字是“梦见伊卡洛斯”。那么，谁会是伊卡洛斯呢？  
> 原谅我难得在后记中写下了对于这个故事的暗面的自白。从前我并不喜欢写这样的东西，是因为我觉得每一个故事都该由读者解读，我想做的只是分享和记录我的灵感来源和花絮式的闲篇，而非解释故事的细节。但这一次的故事让我很缺乏自信。为了记载下我残存的思绪片段，就让我把它们都写在这里吧。  
> 一些专业、现实相关的描写都是胡扯的，不要当真。  
> 希望我有写出海岛的风情。很多资料都是现查的，全靠想象在写，可能写得不是很好。  
> 这次的BGM是亚当的歌，他的嗓音真的太适合永远明媚温柔、宁静地与大海相伴的伊卡利亚岛了。欢迎大家都去听～过去一年的疫情困住了许多人的脚步，希望大家都能在新的一年拥有快乐的假期，看到更多美丽风景，遇到更多值得遇到的人。  
> 这次的闲言碎语实在太长，再次诚挚道歉。  
> 如果你看到这里，那么感谢你的阅读，也感谢你包容我的不足。祝开心。
> 
> By璇


End file.
